Dirty Deeds
by esegrouchfrmthe602
Summary: Welcome to Empire City. Entertainment capitol of the world. Also the west coasts gateway for immigrants looking to achieve theirs dreams. But there is a dark side to this beautiful city, for this city is also gang capitol and murder capitol of The United Republic. I invite you to enter the lives of a couple teenagers, and their lives in the war zone that is Empire City, UR.


_( Commercial being recorded.)"Are we ready?, I really don't want to be here longer than I have to." Asks a female reporter to her camera man. "Yeah we're good to go, whenever your ready." "Okay... Hello, Im Rebecca Yamada, of channel 7's Empire Daily. This is Empire City, the home of the stars, fashion, entertainment, and the home to over 10 million United Republicans. And the numbers keep rising, we invite you to participate in our numerous activities including. Fun at the beach, sight seeing, fine dining, and of course...(The reporter pauses as she over hears an argument between a few teenagers not far from them.) Um, sorry about that... as I was saying, visiting the place where all your favorite movies, shows, and other are made. So the next time you decide to visit our beautiful city, please che..." (Gun shots interrupt the commercial.) "OH MY GOD!" (Yelling, screams of fear and more shots can be heard in the back ground along with some civilians in the area running for their lives and others hiding.) "GET DOWN, GET DOWN!..." The camera man yells in shock and fear.(The shooting stops, but the screams continue.) "CUT THE FUCKING TAPE" The reporter demanded, but before the segment went off the air one last thing was seen along with one last shot. "FUCK PYRO'S!" "FU... EY NIGGA GET THAT NIGGA'S CAMERA!" "WAIT,WAIT PLEASE!...(ANOGTHER GUN SHOT AS THE CAMERA DROPS TO THE GROUND ALONG WITH THE LIFLESS FORM OF THE CAMERA MAN... THE REPORTER SCREAMED IN PURE HORROR. ) "JEA, WRONG TIME, WRONG PLACE BITCH!" (ONE LAST GUN SHOT AND THE SCREAMING STOPS,THE CAMERA GETS PICKED UP BY TEEN WITH A BLUE BANDANA ON HIS FACE) "JEA, WELCOME TO EMPIRE MOTHA FUCKA!" ( CAMERA GOES OFF THE AIR...) _

_** DIRTY DEEDS.**_

* * *

(SOUTH WEST EMPIRE,C. TIME; 11:27 PM.)

The summers humid air and dark night sky allowed for the alluring lights of the city to shine bright. A beautiful show of lights, that reached the farthest eyes in the hills. Yes quite the beautiful sight... but not every light in this city is of beauty, that can be assured. Beyond the large buildings in the center of Empire City, one of the cities oldest districts and neighborhoods were experiencing a rare phenomena the neighborhood almost never experienced... Peace, and quiet. But soon enough, the heavy bumping of music inside of an old beat up Cadillac Sedan Deville of a faded gray color interrupted the peace and quiet. The smell and fog of O.G kush engulfed the intire car. So much even that it seemed impossible for the five people inside to see where they were, or where they were going. But the two Older Guy's in the front knew these streets two well to get lost like small children in the Capitol mall, they knew exactly where they were and where they were going. the five gangbangers in the car were the type to handle business without a second thought. but that didn't mean they were all cold blooded. the three young guns in the back have put in work plenty of times before but for all they knew the EMP Police could show there clueless faces, and take all five of them straight to the pen. But that wasn't the biggest worry, oh no to them the biggest worry was escaping the police and return home knowing they've made new and dangerous enemies, or in this case, dumping gasoline an already violent inferno.

The two Older gang members in the front of the car were taking heavy hits of the blunt they were sharing. When the driver of the car was about to take another hit, he stopped and frowned when he noticed something in his rearview mirror.

"Ey! EY! WAKE UP!" No response."TORIN, WAKE YOUR ASS UP LIL NIGGA!" Yelled the driver/leader of the small group, Bato, AKA. Big B. When he noticed in his rearview mirror the teen in the right passenger side of the back seat almost passed out in his car drooling.

The O.G's deep voice startled the young teen in the back named Torin who was so faded, he completely forgot where he was and who he was with.

"DANM NIGGA IM UP! YOU AIN'T GOT TO BE BITCHIN LIKE SOME HOE ASS NIGGA, DANM!" Answered the young teen who was so anoyed he was awoken, he answered with an attitude that deffinatly wasn't appreciated by Bato.

The car stopped so fast and suddenly, that the three teens in the back came flying forward. The guy in the front passenger seat just barely managed to stop himself from crashing through the wind shield, even Bato had it difficult to stop himself from going forward. Bato turned his body in his seat making sure he faced Torin, his eye brows furrowed, eyes like that of a rabid dog, and a look that resembled a snarl. He reached back and grabbed Torin by the collar of his T-shirt, forcefully pulling him forward so that he was face to face with him.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY!?" Bato growled through clenched teeth, the anger as clear as day on his face, freezing the young man in pure fear from realising who he had just insulted.

"Ey B, he didn't mean any disrespect. Let it..." The teen in the middle began, but was cut off before he could finish.

"WAS I ASKING YOU NIGGA!? HMMM. NO,? I DIDN'T THINK SO, SO BACK THE FUCK UP OFF MY BUISSNESS!" Snapped Bato making the three teens jump slightly, hell even the O,G in the front jumped a bit.

"Ey, B... let the lil nigga slip... I mean look at him, he blowed as fuck, he don't even know where he at... let alone what he saying." Said the banger in the front passenger seat. Trying to get Bato to calm down.

Bato gave the man a bone chilling glare, that actually made the O,G move slightly away from him. Bato spared one last glare at Torin, before pushing him back into his seat and adjusting himself back into the driver seat.

"FINE! BUT THIS SHIT AIN'T FINISHED LIL NIGGA, YOU EITHER HANDLE YOUR SHIT OR YOU SHUT YOUR BITCHASS UP! PUNK BITCH!" Replied Bato finaly returning from his state of mind that granted him the nick name the Big Bad Wolf. As the car began moving again, Bato looked in his rear view mirror again, and noticed the young man sitting directly behind him, cloaked by his Navy blue hoodie. "Ey Sokka, why you so quiet lil homie?" No answer. Bato frowned at the young mans silence. "You still down with the sett, or you turning bitch on me?" He asked.

The young man named Sokka that Bato was talking to only glanced at bato from under his blue hoodie with steel cold ice blue eyes, that answered for him Batos question. Bato simply saw that look and gave a demonic smirk before he sped up the car to reach there target in time. The second O.G. took the blunt that was passed to him by Bato and took a deep hit before reaching under his seat. He then began to pass around pistols to the young teens in the back telling them to get ready while handing Bato an Uzi.

"Once we find this nigga, y'all bust till the clip empty. Y'a heard me?" Asked the O.G. Almost simultaneously, the three young men nodded. "Aight, cool, get ready then!" The older man stated. The Cadillac was currently speeding past cars like crazy on the highway. There destination, "Ryu" territory.

* * *

(Ember Cove, W. Empire City.)( 40 minutes away from the Cadillac.)

Zuko felt his head ace in agony from the effects of the alcohol he had consumed the other night. The alcohol proved to much for him to handle, it seemed the "Hono Ryu's" know their liquor more than any others in the city of Ember Cove. Zuko had barely started feeling like the effects of the alcohol was leaving his body, when his uncle had asked him to go to the small market around the corner from their house, to get some things they needed for dinner. Zuko, though reluctantly, agreed. The pain in his head pulsing with every step he took. As Zuko was making his way out side the door he was surprised to discover his younger sister, Azula, would be joining him on his errand. At first Zuko protested, but after a few words from both his uncle and mother, he decided best to just allow his sister to come. He just hoped one of her friends wouldn't just pop out of the blue. As Zuko and Azula were half way to the small market, Zuko's worst nightmare, became a reality when he heard.

"AZULA!" Squeked a voice that was all to familiar to the two sibilings.

"God danm, Tylee keep your voice down will you! Im still a bit fucked up from last night." Snapped and complained Zuko, after a large punch of pain hit him hard in his head.

"When aren't you hung over Zuko, I mean really its not my fault you cant handle your booze?" Answeres Tylee, a bit annoyed by Zuko snapping at her the way he did.

"Don't bother Tylee. ZuZu's just a little booty hurt after Mai left him last night... hell that's the only reason he's as moody... or in this case, "Moodier" than usual." Azula spoke up, a little amused by her brother and her friends little argument.

Tylee's hands went to cover her mouth in an exaggerated dramatic way. "She did what!?... Zuko, i'm so sorry i didn't know." said tylee a little guilt in her voice and expression.

Zuko only stiffened at the mention of his now "EX"girlfriend, before giving the two teenage girls a glare that stated to back off and forget the subject. But of course he should have known that his sister was gonna take that as a challenge, so before he could start walking once more, Azula decided to express the situation to Tylee.

"Oh yeah...dropped him like a useless rag on the side of the road. It was actually quite funny if you ask me."Said Azula with a malice cruel, yet amused smirk on her face.

Before Tylee or Zuko could say anything, a patterned whistle was heard across the street that made all three turn to catch sight of a young man with a red shirt that had a big flame drawn on the front. All three of the teens former facial expressions had been immediately replaced by scowls on there faces when they saw said young man, wasn't alone.

"Whats up Zuko? What you been up to nigga? I heard you went to Tyshun's party, that true?" Asked Chan, who knew very well how the three teens in front of him, all felt about him, especially after last nights events.

"You know damn well it's true, you bitch ass buster!"Answered Zuko with a threatening voice tone.

"Woah, look who all of a sudden got some balls over night to think he can fuck with me. Where was all this when it counted "MARK ASS NIGGA"!"Answered Chan, spitting the last words with venom, once cathing Zuko's tone ,and calling Zuko on it real quick.

"Zuko don't please...he has his whole crew with him, you dont stand a chance...please lets just go." A worried Tylee almost pleaded Zuko to accept her request, but then another female voice spoke up and answered.

"Tylee, don't go jumping to conclutions would you. Besides, all these little "PESTS" don't have anything to back themselves up with, but empty worthless words!"Exclaimed Azula glaring fearclly at Chan and his lackies with the ferocity of a dragon, and personal hate for Chan in particular.

"Who the fuck was asking you, crazy ass bitch? Shit... you need to learn how to shut that pretty little mouth of yours before I bust you up hoe!" Retorted Chan, giving Azula an irritated glare.

Suddenly, Chan felt a stinging pain on the side of his face, as he fell and hit the concrete hard. Zuko standing over him with an infuriated snarl on his face, his eyes burning like wild fire and a fist clenched so tight, his knuckles gained a white coloring to them.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU TALKING TO MUTHER FUCKER, I DONT GIVE A FUCK WHO YOU ARE, NO ONE DISRESPECTS MY SISTER, ESPESIALY NOT YOU!" Zuko shouted in pure rage, both Azula and Tylee stood shocked and the latter even a bit frightened at Zuko's sudden out burst.

Chan looked at Zuko straight in the eye, with an anger that was enough to rival Zuko's rage.

"Is that so?" Answered Chan reaching into his pants waist line as he picked himself up and releasing a nine millimeter pistol. Zuko almost by instinct reached behind him, gripping the cold steel of his tucked in Glock 40. Zuko, Tylee, and Azula all took a few steps back getting ready for what ever was to come next.

Just as Chan was about to point the weapon at the three teenagers. They all felt heavy vibrations and could hear a bumping sound iminating from down the street. All they could see was how a car stopped just a bit away from them, all the teens right now were asking themselves the same question, "Who the hell is that?"

* * *

(INSIDE THE CADILLAC.)

"Alright lil niggas, moment of truth for you youngstas, earn yo colors." Bato told the three young men, as they proceeded to cover their faces with blue bandana's.

"Berners at the ready lil homies, Aim for the neck. Make these busters choke on they own blood!" The man in the passanger seat continued.

Bato proceeded to turn the car back on and made his way towards the group of people not to far away, as slowly as he could.

* * *

They all turned and saw how a blue and gray caddilac began creeping towards them. At first Chan thought that maybe it was an EMP patrol unit, but then he caught the slightest peek at the 5 tribes men in the car with blue bandana's covering their faces. Chans eyes widened in fear as he realized what this was. "DRIVE BY!" Shouted Chan, and almost by instinct Chan, his friends, and Zuko all pulled out their respective artilery and started to point at the car.

it only took Bato a miniute to relise they've been dicovered and yelled to all the men in the car to start shooting. The quiet aura of the neighborhood changed, and now the sound of gun fire, and yelling echoed through the streets. Some of Chans friends didn't even bother shooting they just ran. Zuko got infront of Azula and Tylee who had no idea what was going on. Zuko emptied out the clip of his pistol only to start runing afterwards. He took his sister's hand, who then took Tylee's and started runing. Chan had emptied out his pistols clip, he then looked around, Chan maybe dum but not so dum to stay where he was. He yelled to his friends to scatter and they did, only for the car to pusue them all threw the street. Somehow everyone who ran, they all failed to notice three young men exiting the back of the Caddilac who then started chasing after Zuko,Azula,and Tylee. Who ran, not stoping for any reason they even almost got runover when they reached a crossroad but to there relief, the shots sounded distant and they managed to rest in Zuko and Azula's front yard.

"W-what the...the hell...just fucking happened...!" Asked Tylee who was panting and filled with shock and terror.

"T-hat was...a driveby..." Answered Zuko, panting also.

"But why did they shoot at us?" Asked Tylee asked, finally recovering her breath.

"Yeah, Zuko why?" Asked Azula looking at her brother who was still holding his gun.

Butt before he could answer there questions, Zuko caught eye of a young man in front of their house looking straight at them with a gun in hand. Blue eyes glaring at all three of them, he then said, "This Tribes gang, punk!" before he lifted his gun and didn't even bother aiming. And let go the rest of his clip on the three teens. Azula and Tylee jumped as they saw Zuko stumble, and fall back after being hit in the shoulder. After a second of shock they all took cover hoping not to get hit by the bullets, fear in all three as they did so.

Sokka caught the teen boy in the shoulder, but failed to hit them all before an old man with a shotgun aimed at him and shot 4 rounds not managing to hit Sokkka. Sokka was forced to take cover behind a pickup truck parked infront of the house. But to Sokka's relief, Bato rolled up and yelled to get in before starting to shoot at the old man with the Uzi, Sokka waisted no tome, and booked it for the car. But not before crossing his gaze with the young woman with golden eyes. He glared at her with the eyes of a predator eyeing his pray only to notice she glared at him with as much intencity as he did. After a second or two, a hand forcfully pulled him in the car and shut the door before Bato stomped on the gas pedal and sped off.

Azula yelled for her uncle to call for help for her brother, Tylee was curled up in a ball with tears runing down her face, shaken after having Zuko's blood spill on her. Iroh, Azula and Zuko's uncle, ran to his nephew, kneeling, he began trying to stop the bleeding. He called for his sister inlaw to call an ambulance, glancing at his neice he told her to help Tylee. Azula tried to get Tylee out of her trance of terror, to no avail. Soon their neighbors started leaving there homes to see first hand what was going on. Azula looked at her brother in pure horror, never before had something like this happend to them. Then she remembered the young mans eyes, the anger and determination and the fear. Azula promised herself to find that boy and make him pay, but for now her older brother and her best friend needed her. So her vengeance will have to wait.

"YEAH! NOW THATS WHAT IM TALKIN BOUT! MY NIGGA'S!" Exclaimed Bato with pure pride.

"YA'LL LIL NIGGA'S JUST GRADUATED MY NIGGA!" Exclaimed the man in the pasanger seat with just as much pride as Bato.

"EY, YA'LL SEE THEM PUNK BITCHES RUNNIN LIKE THEY SOME CHICKENS MY NIGGA!" Said a young man in the back full of pride.

Sokka just looked outside the car, with a malice grin on his featurse knowing he would no longer be called B.G but Y.G, he earned his stripes tonight just like his dad and Bato did at his age. He felt pride but also guilt, but also abit of disgust. He may have hit the young man but he failed to put him down permanatly. Sokka made a mental note to finish the job sooner or later.

"Ey lil nigga this you, come by to the crib if you wanna get the sett on your skin. Catch you late Sosa." said Bato as he dropped Sokka off at his house.

"Forsure my nigga, catch ya'll later." Answered Sokka as he steped out of Bato's car and headed home.

Sokka entered his home only to find his grandmother waiting for him with worry clear in her features.

"Where have you been Sokka?"asked Kanna with worry and strain in her voice.

"Chilling with Bato Gran gran, no need to worry." Answered Sokka, knowing his grandmother knew what that meant all to well.

When Kanna heard his words, tears ran down her face before stating there is left over food in the microwave. Sokka never told his grandmother or his little sister about his affiliations but he didn't have to. Word reached his grandmother from most the people who knew her, and his sister could connect the dots with every little clue. Sokka simply headed to his room locking himself inside before turning on the radio and starting the proccess to roll a blunt. Once he was done, he hoped the tree's would help him relieve his mind and relax. Then he remembered the girl with golden eyes and he couldn't help but fall asleep and dream of those beautiful eyes, his thoughts were clouded but then when he imagined those eyes he finally found relief and slept the bullshit away. Hoping tomarrow would be less hell than today.


End file.
